The Purest Blood
by Sabrajay
Summary: KaixRei. Vampire. Nekojin. Sexual attraction. Rivalry. Need I say more?
1. Innocence

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!!!

Okay, my first vampire fic, a KaixRei of course, with some possible descriptive parts... cough...

Enjoy!!!

Wuv ya!

Normal POV

The young 17-year-old walked along the path, the darkness smothering him as it most possibly could, crowding him. But the teen didn't notice; he was too busy, off in his own little world.

Rei's POV

Stupid village… they take advantage of me. You know; you're the least vulnerable or the one who actually uses your brain so everybody uses you instead of doing things for themselves? Yeah, that's the feeling I get. 'Rei, Rei! I think there's a vampire! What do I do? What do I do?!' Well, go see if they bite your neck. Then you'll be able to tell. 'Rei, there's a vampire out there! Save us, save us!' Why don't you save yourselves? Oh… that's right… I'm the _smart_ one. I mean, what the heck am I s'posed to do? Sure, I'm gonna walk right up and go: 'Hey, you're scaring some of my clan, please leave before I'm forced to make you suck the blood out of me.'?

'Oh, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I didn't mean to scare your people; I was just wondering what it was like to be filthy neko-jin scum.' Pf, yeah right. I'm not THAT stupid.

So now I'm coming back from a walk that I needed to clear my head. Neko-jin and vampires are sworn enemies. I'm not sure how it started, or who's gonna finish it. All I know is that vampires are stronger than us, which I'm not afraid to admit by the way. But it's not like we're total weaklings either. We're just… not as strong.

Hold on – what was that? Crimson nocturnal eyes… there for a split second. But as soon as I saw them, they disappeared. Strange… what would a vampire be doing in this part of the forest…? Better just to ignore it. I continued walking, again ignoring the slight rustle behind me. Maybe I should have turned around… the next instant I was pinned on the ground, my face shoved sideways into the dirt. I _almost _let out a growl at the offender, but thought better of it as I felt fangs scrape across my neck. So I opted for staying silent and just laying there. Then I heard a noise; smooth, silky and the type I could purr to… entrancing yet deadly…

"What are you doing here?"

Kai's POV

I pressed my fangs slightly harder against the boys' neck, waiting to sink them in if he answered incorrectly. But a calm and quiet voice answered me.

"I'm going home." Interesting… I flipped him over so that he was facing me. I suppose it was a mistake, as much as I hate to admit. The next instant he kicked me off of him, stood up and glared at me before walking away calmly. I growled deeply in a deadly tone; I'd practiced this many-a-time on other victims.

"Don't walk away from me." The boy continued walking for a second longer then stopped, not turning around fully, but turning his head so I could see the side of his face.

"You should show more respect neko-jin…"

"Maybe I will if there's someone worth respecting." Within a split second I had him pinned down again beneath me, this time facing me.

"You've got a mouth on you… too bad… it'll be a shame to kill someone of such beauty." I lowered myself down to his neck, once again brandishing my fangs and scraping them lightly along his neck, making him shiver.

"Any last words?" To my surprise he answered quite calmly, but still quietly.

"No." Slowly I withdrew my fangs from his skin and looked down at him. He just continued staring at me. Slightly amused and interested now, I used my index and middle finger to tilt his chin in a few directions. Interesting… it's always the beautiful ones that get caught up in these sorts of messes. No change for this boy… sun-kissed skin, what looks like long ankle-length raven hair, golden orbs… I stole a quick glance at the body beneath me… masculine, well-built, slightly feminine with curves here and there if I do say so myself…

My interests aroused, as well as other things, I got off of my was-going-to-be meal. His eyes went slightly wide with surprise and he remained on the ground.

"Get up." The boy looked at me as if I was crazy and planning something, but stood up slowly none-the-less.

"Go." He looked at me as if I were in a rabbit suit.

"What?" I looked into his eyes and gave him a calm but pointed look.

"It would be a waste to kill something so beautiful."

"Uh… yeah. Thanks…" He muttered dryly.

"Now hurry up and go before I change my mind." He just gave me a look that screamed 'you're nuts!' but walked away again. This could be interesting indeed.

I sat on a cliff edge, one overlooking the sea. There were many below me, I just chose the top one… it had a better view of the moon. I was still thinking about him, the boy I had spared a couple of nights ago. In fact, the more I thought about him the more I wanted to see him.

Rei's POV

I wandered out of the village, not really listening to the disappointed cries of some of the drunken men and the young women. Tonight I didn't really feel like celebrating. Heck, I never feel like celebrating… there are too many people around, happy with no regrets and no worries. I'm not like them; I can't relate. They're all so carefree, nothing to hold them back and able to enjoy their life. I can't. It always makes me jealous, envious, angry even when I see the young and old couples throughout the village, always happy to be with each other. Why can I not find that same happiness? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they have someone to love. People look up to me and respect me, but nothing more. I have no love interests in the village, most of the girls are basically willing concubines, the others too young, and the fact that I'm bisexual doesn't help either. Yet none of the men in the village interest me. I guess I'm destined to be lonely.

I sat down upon a hollow log, not minding the rough texture beneath me. I'm used to things not being very luxurious towards me. None the less I shift until I'm more comfortable and then pull out an old hard cover book from my tunic, which is bound by leather straps. I've read this book many-a-time, but I can't get enough of it. It's one of the only things I've treasured of my childhood. A book about the four sacred spirits; Dragoon, blue dragon of the sky; Draciel, black tortoise of the sea; Dranzer, red phoenix of fire and Driger, white tiger of gold. Driger's been my only companion for many years. He's been with me as far as I can remember.

I'm not sure how long I'd been reading for, but all of a sudden a voice from the village broke through my barrier of silence. It was one of the drunks suggesting I come and enjoy the wine. I scowled and yelled back a polite 'no'. Nuwa these people were thick.

Kai's POV

My head turned sharply towards the sound of his voice. My interests were aroused again; why was the boy out this late? Temptation got the best of me and I flew down and landed next to him with a soft 'pat'. He glanced up at me to show he knew I was there, and then continued reading. Interesting.

"What is it you are reading?"

"A book." I glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow, but then he showed me the front cover of his book. He seemed to have a sad aura around him.

"Ah. One of my favourites." He nodded to show he heard me. I heard something off towards the bushes and smirked.

"I'll be back." I could feel him glance up at me as I walked away.

Gods I hate it when I kill someone after they've been drinking. I can taste the alcohol in their blood. I knew that the boy had heard the young woman's scream… who wouldn't've? Still I walked back to beside him again. He glanced up at me.

"You have blood on your mouth." I kept my emotionless mask on and wiped away the blood that remained on the corner of my mouth.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do have a name."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Would you rather I call you boy, or by your name?" He glanced up at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"I have my reasons." He stayed silent for a minute.

"My name is Kon Rei."

"Rei…" I tested it, liking the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"I guess it's only fair that I tell you mine then. Hiwatari Kai." He nodded again at me. My my my, he doesn't seem the least bit scared of my presence.

"Tell me, Rei… why did you not run the other night?" He almost scoffed at me.

"What, and show fear? I know that your kind can sense fear, and it only encourages you." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You've learnt well." He didn't respond. I looked down at him and surveyed him some more, taking in his features. I surprised him greatly when I leant down and touched his cheek. He looked up at me, startled.

"Being what I am has its disadvantages. As for me, I am forever lonely… and I sense that you are too. I guess that's two things we have in common." I removed my hand from his cheek and looked up at the moon.

"Go back to your village." I looked back down at him again.

"Why?"

"There are other vampires about, willing to prey on youths such as yourself. They will not be as merciful as I have been." He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and nodded and began the walk back to his village. I watched him go almost regretfully and then disappeared into the night, letting the darkness swallow me.

I made my way through the crowd of his village, who were singing happily and getting drunk. No point in feeding here tonight.

And then I spotted him… Rei. Lying atop one of his village huts, avoiding the festival life. Interesting…

I moved towards the hut in a slow pace, and then slid atop the hut next to him.

"Boo." I whispered into his ear. He continued looking up at the stars. Slightly disappointed I leant back and looked up at them as well.

"What's the celebration?"

"I don't know. I don't take part in them." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing here?" He speaks. My lord.

"Actually, I'm spying on your clan. My clan is planning to attack soon. I was the one they decided to send." He remained silent, his eyes showing almost as if he didn't care.

"And besides, I wanted to come… someone had caught my eye." I glanced over at the said person.

"Are you still lonely Rei?" He again remained silent, but his eyes looked sad, dull.

"Well?"

"I think the silence speaks for itself." He replied. Hm. Slightly touchy around that subject. I nodded at him.

"I can fix it Rei." For the first time this night he looked at me, a small glimmer of hope and disbelief in his eyes.

"How?"

Rei's POV

He could? I know I'm getting my hopes up a little here, but when you've been me for the past 17 years, you'd understand. For all I know he's probably toying with me.

I knew that he wasn't when he leaned in and kissed me. My stomach went all giddy-like… a feeling I've never experienced before. All of a sudden I was extremely confused, all these feelings rushing through me; I mean, this guy was a vampire for heaven's sake. We're at war… yet he's kissing me…? Is he for real? On the other hand, no-one's ever showed this much interest in me… augh, I don't know! There are too many things at once! I opted to not do anything, not lean in nor pull away.

Kai however slowly pulled back, his eyes dimly lit with lust, and something else I couldn't place. I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was just toying with me. He looked me in the eyes.

"Think about it Rei." That said, he disappeared once again into the night, leaving me very confused as I stared back up at the stars.

Normal POV

Rei had managed to slip out of the village alone for some privacy, deciding on bathing in a nearby hot spring. Out of the blue he heard a slight groan of disapproval, followed by a bar of soap sliding off onto the bank and a quiet curse. Rei looked around the rock his back was facing, but immediately turned back around as he heard someone rise out of the water. Said someone, Kai, walked out and picked up his soap from the bank, also noticing the neko-jin in his process.

"Well, if it isn't Rei…" He then walked back to his original position.

"Have you made your decision yet Rei?"

"I… don't know."

"Take your time…"

Rei's POV

"It's your time to die you filthy neko-jin scum… enjoy the after-life!" The vampire brandished his fangs and was about to sink them into my neck, but something stopped him and he jumped off me… no wait, he was pulled off me… and hit a tree 50 metres away…?

"Back off… this is my kill." I looked up and my eyes connected to the one person who always showed up when I least expected him to… Kai.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Hiwatari, it won't happen again!" The vampire scampered off like a dog with a tail between his legs. I sat up and Kai looked down at me.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I nodded.

"Have you thought about my offer Rei?"

"I… I don't know. I still have friends back in the village…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to answer.

"You don't have to become what I am, Rei. All I want is a companion."

"I can do that…" He shook his head at me.

"I don't think you understand Rei. I want more than just a companion…" I tilted my head slightly, and then realised what he was saying, causing a blush to form on my cheeks.

"I'm not sure I can give that to you…"

"Why's that?" I looked up at him.

"I don't… love you." He pulled me up by my sleeve and came so close to me that I could feel his lips just barely brushing mine.

"Then I will win you over… without vampire trickery."

"It never crossed my mind that you would use it…" He smirked and chuckled lightly.

"You will be mine Rei…" He pulled away from me and began walking the way he supposedly came. I couldn't help but smile lightly, the first time in how many years? I don't know… I began my way home. I could hear from Kai a 'Goodbye, kitten.', and just shook my head.

Kai's POV

I spotted him, curled up with the sacred spirit Driger keeping him warm. I walked over to them and stopped.

"I see you have a sacred spirit." He looked up at me and then nodded.

"Driger."

"I know. I too have my own… Dranzer."

"Red Phoenix of Fire?"

"That's the one. But she can't be let loose."

"Why's that?"

"She's too big. Plus she'd burn a lot of things."

"Ah." We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you come here?" I looked down at him.

"I've postponed the attack on your village… my clan have decided to attack another." He nodded and we lapsed into silence yet again, though this one was comfortable.

"The sun's coming up; you should go."

"I'd rather stay." He looked up at me.

"You can't though, you'll burn." I met his gaze.

"I've never seen a sunrise Rei… I've endured much more pain, I'll be able to handle this." He opened his mouth to protest, but then nodded at me.

Together we watched the sun rise, little flames erupting on my bare skin, but I ignored them… instead opting to watch the beauty. Halfway through Rei glanced up at me worriedly.

"You should go now." I looked back down at him and nodded, saluting him as I walked off into the shelter of the forest.

Rei's POV

I could hear their argument behind me. Kai's I mean. He was having an argument with another vampire… at least, that's what I assumed, seeing as he hadn't pounced on this guy and mauled his neck yet.

"For god's sake Kai, you're a vampire! He's our source of food, not some playmate!" Well, they obviously didn't know I was here. Then again, the grass was long and it was almost pitch black.

"But you don't understand! They're not just 'food', they're living and breathing, they're not cattle! Rei's different!" I could just picture the other guy shaking his head and then leaving, and I heard Kai sigh.

"Not one of your better conversations I take it?" Kai's eyes found mine.

"You heard?" I nodded.

"I've been here for a while."

"I'm sorry Rei."

"That's alright. I took no offence." He sighed in relief this time and sat down beside me.

"Who was that guy, Kai?"

"Tala, a fellow vampire."

"I take it you don't like him very much then?"

"He's jealous that I'm spending all my spare time with you, and not with him."

"He has a crush on you?"

"You could say that. That's what got him turned."

"Oh. So he wasn't born like that?"

"No."

"Did you turn him?"

"No I didn't." He said it in a tone that clearly said 'Back off.'.

"Sorry." Kai sighed.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I refused to turn him so he sought out my grandfather."

"And he turned him?"

"Yes. Now he's my grandfather's slave."

"I'm sorry." We stayed silent.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it Rei?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I know something more beautiful." I stayed silent. I knew he was talking about me… he's always flirting with me in a civilised, seductive way. We watched in silence as a dark cloud floated over the moon.

"There's trouble." I looked over at him.

"Trouble?" He nodded.

"Do you see that thing floating across the moon?" I glanced at him flatly.

"It's a cloud, Kai."

"No, it's not. Look closer." I sat up and squinted. My eyes widened in surprise as I realised he was right. It wasn't a cloud – it was a horde of bats.

"Nuwa, I've never seen so many bats…"

"Which isn't a good sign. That's part of my clan… they're moving. When they move from their original position, it means trouble." He frowned and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see why they're moving." I nodded and he flew up to them. I always find it quite amazing really, the way that they can just push off from the ground and fly. I could see Kai up there now. A few hundred bats departed from the horde and formed together before Kai to create an older vampire. Both of them were about the size of my thumbnail. They talked for a while, and then the older vampire broke up into bats again and started circling Kai. I watched with fascination and worry as the whole horde started circling him and started latching onto him as well. At one point he threw his head back and let out a cry before disappearing into thin air. I stood up; searching the sky for where he went… where was he?

All of a sudden I just glimpsed a tiny black blur shoot down at breakneck speed towards the ground, and then hitting it as a cloud of dust rose from the trees. I started running towards the 'collision zone'. Upon arriving I found something I'd rather have not; Kai was lying in a small crater, his neck basically mauled, and he was even paler then a normal vampire. I fell to my knees beside him and looked over his neck.

"Kai? Kai, can you hear me?" I heard him let out a soft groan and I shook his shoulder lightly.

"Kai, wake up! I need to bandage your neck!" He grasped his neck, almost as if clawing at it.

"Blood! I need blood!" His voice was all raspy.

"Kai please, I need to fix your neck!" He pulled away from me.

"Blood!" I undid the first tie of my shirt and pulled it down over my shoulder, revealing my neck to him.

"Here!" He looked away and shut his eyes tightly, pushing me away.

"No! I need blood!" I pressed myself further against him.

"Here Kai! Take it!"

"No! What if I take too much?!"

"Then you can turn me – please Kai! You'll die if you don't!"

"No! I don't want you to become what I am!"

"For god's sake Kai! You're going to die!" He looked torn, but he looked at me again.

"Then give me your wrist…" I pulled my shirt back on and held out my wrist for him. He took it and gently sank his fangs into the veins and started sucking on it. I looked down at his neck again and I could swear it had begun healing slightly. I could feel myself getting drowsy and Kai pulled away.

"I'm a monster."

"No you're not Kai."

"Yes I am Rei! I need to feed off innocent people and kill them!"

"If I thought you were a monster do you really think I would be here right now?" He stayed silent, but there was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't place.

"Kai…?"

"Go! Rei, you need to leave!" I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes; they were turning a deeper red than before.

"But your neck-"

"Rei! Go!" I tried to turn him to face me but he leapt up and ran. In the distance I could hear a young person scream.

"Kai?" I called.

"Kai?" I called again. No response. I sighed worriedly and started walking back to my village, cradling my bleeding wrist to my chest.

It had been, what, 3 weeks since I had seen him? Now I was worried, we always saw each other on Tuesday nights, and not one of them had I seen him. So now I'm stuck in the village, listening to the villagers tell stories. Joy.

"Yeah, apparently there's a vampire that's been going on a killing spree, only attacking the people out on their own."

"Really? I heard that he's out to kill all the youths so that there'll be no future population!"

"But why would he do that? We're basically their food supply!"

"Maybe he's weak, and he doesn't have enough strength to attack large numbers of people!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"We should send Rei out to look for him!" See, what did I tell you? Rei this, Rei that. But this is one job I wouldn't mind doing, because I'm sure as all hell that it's Kai they're talking about. I walked out of the village and could hear the murmurs of 'He's going to prepare.' behind me. After 3 hours of walking about trying to find him I sat down on the edge of a cliff, looking out at the waves. It was then that I noticed the figure below me, curled up in a little ball. The one person I was looking for… slowly I made my decent.

Kai's POV

I hugged my knees closer to my chest, wishing that I had died, that Rei hadn't come to me. I'm a monster. That's all that runs through my head now… I don't want to kill anymore…

"Kai?" My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the one person I had shown my true nature to and let live, the one person who actually befriended me, a vampire… Rei.

"R-Rei?"

"Kai…" He looked at me with concern but I shied away from him, pushing myself further towards the cliff.

"I'm so sorry Rei…" I reached up and slid my hand behind his neck.

"Sorry for what? Kai?" I could see he was on the verge of tears, and I let a crimson tear of my own fall.  
"I'm so sorry…" With that I pressed hard against the pressure point in his neck and he slumped over me, unconscious.

Rei's POV

I awoke with a pain in the back of my neck, throbbing. I opened my eyes, and soon as my vision became normal again I realised I was still at the bottom of the cliff. I let out a slight groan and sat up, remembering the events of last night. I felt something slide off me and I looked down; it was his jacket. I could feel tears of frustration well up in my eyes again and I forced them back. Getting up - painfully mind you - I spied a pair of nocturnal eyes in the shadows.

"Kai…?" I don't know why I called out his name… I knew it wasn't him, his eyes were crimson, and these were ice blue. It must have been an instant reaction. I couldn't help but shiver. Who stepped out was a surprise to me; it was the vampire from the other night.

"It's you."

"Yes, it is."

"Where's Kai?"

"And here I was thinking that you knew." I looked at him suspiciously.

"And what if I do?" He smirked. Evilly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to torture it out of you then, won't I?" I frowned at him.

"Like I would tell you where he is."

"You see, Rei, if I do manage to have my way and kill you, Kai will come running to me."

"Just because you have a stupid little crush on him doesn't mean that he has one on you!" Be fore I could react he backhanded me with such force that I flew about 10 metres and skidded to a stop.

"Tala, stop." 'Tala' stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Yes Voltaire."

"_Master_ Voltaire to you Tala."

"Forgive me Master." The old vampire I had seen Kai talking to in the sky the other night stepped out of the shadows. My Nuwa he's an ugly old b-sorry, kids might be listening. I stood up from my position on the ground and rubbed my cheek… there would be a bruise in the morning, that's for sure. 'Voltaire' walked up to me slowly and I stiffened as he looked me over.

"So this is Rei…"

"What of it?" I got backhanded again. This time it was 20 metres.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Never mind, we will."

"What do you want?" I croaked out. Okay, I admit it. I'm scared. The old man chuckled.

"You see, Rei, you will be coming with us for a little while."

"I seriously doubt that." He just ignored me.

"Once Kai knows you're in my possession he will come to rescue you."

"Why do you want Kai?" He smirked at me evilly. What is with vampires and doing that?

"He needs to be… how do I put this, exterminated?"

"Well there's no way in hell I'm going to help a screwed up guy like you." My opinion heard I started walking away, only to be confronted by bats. I looked back at Tala, only to find that Voltaire had disintegrated into bats once again. My thoughts were basically 'Margh! I'm about to be mauled by bats!', but they didn't actually feed off me as they did Kai, all they did was latch onto me. I think. I swatted at them continuously and furiously, hoping they'd go away but there were too many of them. In a couple of seconds I could feel myself being lifted up into the air and then everything went white.

All of a sudden I appeared somewhere else and all the bats released me just like that and disappeared. I fell to the ground and immediately sprang back up and surveyed my surroundings in slight panic, not knowing where the heck I was. I turned around there was a boy staring at me. He was shorter than me and was wearing normal clothes.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" He was obviously human because he had no fangs.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in one of the Hiwatari mansions. My name's Takao, what's yours?" How can he sound so cheerful?

"Is Kai here?" 'Takao' looked surprised.

"Kai? The old sourpuss? Nah, he hasn't been here for ages." I just nodded and briskly walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused boy.

I had just walked out of the door when I ran into another boy, around the same height as Takao, blond hair and bright clothes. The boy smiled and I immediately knew he was a vampire.

"Oh, sorry! Hey, I haven't seen you around here before… you must be new! I'm Max!" Hearing 'Max''s voice Takao came out of the room.

"Maxy!"

"Takao!" And then they shared a hug and a… pash? Okay, I'm freaking out now.

I continued my way down the hallway and eventually managed to bump into another guy. Instinctively I muttered an apology and continued on my way. The guy put his arm out to stop me from getting past.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on, I'm a guard. I can't let you past." I looked up at him. Dammit, another vamp.

"But you don't understand, I need to go this way."

"What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter what my name is!" I managed to slip past him and made it down to the end of the hall.

"Oh yeah, my name's Spencer by the way!" He called out, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Rei!"

I was walking in a maze, I swear! There are so many god damn hallways! I took a left and almost ran into this lilac-haired guy. He looked up and smiled. How many god damn vampires are there in the place?!

"Oh hey! Listen, have you seen this guy? He's about my height, red winged hair, blue eyes-"

"You mean Tala?"

"Yeah that's him!" These people are insane!

"Why do you want that freak?!"

"Hey, don't call him that!"

"I have every right to call him a freak thankyou very much." I muttered as I continued on my way.

Out of the blue I felt a tug on my pants. Looking down I saw a short black-haired vampire.

"Are you Rei?"

"What if I am?"

"Voltaire wants to see you." Ah, about time. I nodded at the short guy and started following him to wherever we were going.

Along the way we passed another guy – though he was human.

"Hey Ivan, you starting a slave-driving business?" I think it was meant to be funny, but I'm not sure. Another guy came up to him; this guy had purple hair that was obviously slicked back, and he had a snooty aura around him. Did I forget to mention he was a vampire?

"Johnny, don't be so uncouth and behave yourself. What have I told you about talking to human filth?" Excuse me? Ex-cuuuse me? I beg to differ.

"I thought someone like you would have the intelligence to recognise a neko-jin when you see one, but obviously I was wrong." Smooth Rei, smooth. Without even turning around.

"Why you little bast-" I heard 'Johnny' laugh.

"Who's the uncouth one now, eh Robert?"

We arrived at a room with massive polished oak doors and went inside. Voltaire was sitting in a plush armchair that was facing a huge lit fireplace. The room alone was around the size of a small forest. He stood up and walked over to me, eyeing me over again.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Rei." I just glared at him. He was toying with me.

"Now, onto serious matters. You'll only be here a little while. Kai should be coming soon, I'll have him killed off and unless I can think of a better punishment I'll have you killed off too."

"What kind of sick freak are you?!" I yelled. In return I got a nice painful backhand that sent me backwards into the door.

"Ivan, take him to the dungeons."

"But Master Voltaire-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir." With that Ivan took me down to the dungeons. I just followed him; I knew that I couldn't get away. I was chained up to a wall by my wrists and also by my neck. Hey, at least now none of the vampires can get at me.

What had it been, 3 days? I'd been forced to eat bread and drink dirty water and frankly I was not in the best of moods. So when I was suddenly called up to see Voltaire again, I was planning on giving him a mouthful. But when I got up there, I saw something I hadn't planned on seeing; Kai was slumped against the opposite wall, drenched in blood. His or someone else's I couldn't tell, but he was badly beaten up.

"Kai!" I ran over to him and immediately began checking him over. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Voltaire was walking calmly over to us, smiling.

"It's a shame, really. A good vampire gone to waste."

"What did you do to him?!"

"I did nothing, Rei, he did it himself… he wouldn't come willingly so I had to teach him a lesson."

"You monster…"

"Perhaps." Well the old man seemed way too smug for my liking. I continued checking on Kai though, horrified at what Voltaire had done to him that I didn't notice at first when Voltaire placed a goblet at Kai's mouth and forced him to drink it. I did notice soon after though and knocked it from his hands, watching as the goblet spilled its contents all over the floor; it was blood.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Voltaire smirked at me. Evilly. Again.

"I thought of a better punishment for being with my grandson than just killing you Rei…"

"What?"

"You heard me… enjoy your life, while you still have it, that is." I stared as Voltaire walked out of the room, the lock clicking shut. I wanted so much to go and… and… do _something _criminal to him but I didn't want to leave Kai like this either. I turned back to the younger vampire still slumped against the wall, only now he was… smirking?

"Kai?" His smirk widened. Okay, _now_ I'm worried.

"Uh… Kai?" He opened his eyes and looked up at me and I took a step back. His eyes were blood red with slits.

"Hello Rei." His voice was husky, a voice I'd never heard before, his teeth were blood-stained and- holy crap! Look at those fangs! I know he's a vampire but those are NOT normal fangs – think about it; Normal fangs 1cm longer than a tooth. These fangs 6 frickin' cm's. Contemplate THAT. I stumbled over my words, I mean, what the heck was going on?

"What's the matter Rei?" I do NOT like the way he's saying my name. Not one bit. Now I'm scared. I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes. He got off the wall and straightened up, his eyes never leaving mine. I took a step back; I couldn't help it. He almost looked amused, and the original smirk was again plastered on his face.

"Are you scared, kitten?" He started walking slowly towards me, and with every step he took, I took one back.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" He chuckled lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, kitten."

"Yes there is." My voice was barely above a whisper now. He had quickened his pace and was now only about 3 metres in front of me.

"I think it's time we stopped trash talking Rei." Trash talking? Wha? I let out a squeak as he launched himself at me, but I managed to push him away and I scampered away to the middle of the room. I looked back and saw him standing way over where I left him, smirking. He lifted his gaze up to me and cracked his neck.

"You must have a lot of luck Rei. I'll see to it that you have no more." Argh, what is it with vamps and corny lines? Before I could think he launched at me again, and all I could see was a black blur. My reflexes kicking in before my brain could, I myself launched to the side, barely dodging Kai's attack. But even my reflexes couldn't save me as I was lifted by the back of my collar off the ground and slammed into a wall. I let out a groan and would have slid down, except Kai had my arms pinned above my head with one hand. His body was pressed hard against mine and with his other hand he began slowly undoing my ties. Of course, out of instinct I began struggling, even though I knew it was no use. He tutted me.

"Struggling will get you nowhere Rei, it will only hurt more."

"Get off me!"

"Your time has come to an end, Rei…" I started panicking as he licked my neck, but before he could do anything, I heard the door open. We both looked up and saw Takao at the door.

"Oh hey Kai, you're back! Anyhow, I came to tell you…" He trailed off as the effects of Kai's death glare settled in.

"Um… ah… I'll just be… um… I'll just be going now… uh… yeah…" He shut the door and Kai tsked. It took me only a semi-second to realise he'd let go of me, and that Takao hadn't locked the door. Without a second thought or glance I bolted out the door and slammed it behind me, hearing a 'thump' and a curse - meaning that Kai had managed to not fully hit the door after me. I took off down the hall, knowing that Kai would be after me any second now. Surprisingly there was absolutely no-one in the halls unlike when I first came. I turned a corner and skidded to a stop as I met with a black blur and then the figure of Kai. He, yet again, smirked at me, as if he was a cat and I was the mouse. In the blink of an eye he had pinned me up against the wall.

"Stay still, Rei, and it won't hurt… as much."

Normal POV

Rei ignored his captor and continued to struggle, though he knew his hopes would again be unanswered. Kai watched him in amusement before sinking his teeth into the youth's neck, earning a whimper of pain. The pain in Rei's neck was unbearable, and he tried to struggle free. It was useless though... Kai was a vampire, and Rei was just a neko-jin with a lot of blood loss.

Rei had gone from sun-kissed to extremely pale within a few minutes. Kai removed his fangs and let Rei drop, watching in amusement as the younger slid down the wall, into a heap on the floor.

"Oh, don't worry, Rei. You're not going to die. I've left _just_ enough blood for you to live." The youth raise his head weakly in an attempt at looking at Kai, but eventually gave up and just opted to leave it hanging there.

"But... why... ?" Kai smirked at the frail and vulnerable boy below him.

"I've decided not to kill you just yet, Rei. I quite like the taste of your blood - you would make a fine pet..."

"Bastard..."

"Please, Rei. I don't need your flattery." Rei went to snap back at him, but found himself slipping into darkness...

So... how did I do? I need to know! Please review!

Wuv ya!

- Kawaii Neko-jin Lover


	2. Awakening

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone, what's happening? sheepish grin So I finally updated... how 'bout that...

hides from angry people

I've finally finished all of my studies, and so now I have started the slow trawling through my fics and updating. Please enjoy this!

Dislcaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the beyblade characters or anything like that. I wish I did. Because if I did so, I would chain them up in my attic. then, I would force them to perform various sexual acts on each other for the good of fangirls. And then, I would tape them and sell the videos for lots of money. That way, I would no longer have to write fics. I'd be able to FILM my stories instead. fangirl cackle Beware, bishies!

* * *

Rei awoke to… comfort, strangely enough. He was tired, and felt drained of energy, but other than that he was extremely comfortable. He could smell Sandalwood, and the fragrance was a welcome one. Finally daring to open his eyes, Rei was met with the site of a bedroom. Strange, considering he lived in a village… Immediately he bolted upright, but realized this was a bad idea when a splitting pain ran through his head. Groaning, he lowered himself back onto feather-stuffed pillows, taking a moment to relax and gather his thoughts. Kai had attacked him yesterday… or at least he _thought_ it was yesterday. Voltaire had done something to him to make him do things he wouldn't normally do. He knew Kai was a good person, albeit the sucking people's life juices to keep himself alive. He brushed his fingers over his neck, but knew the marks would have already healed.

The door squeaked open and Rei nearly jumped out of his skin as a young girl downed in an old, grey Victorian dress came in. Shyly, she curtsied to Rei.

"Good evening, Master Rei." Rei stared at the girl, noting her tiny fangs. "I trust you are well rested…?" The girl tilted her head at him, some brown bangs falling out of her bonnet.

"Well, uh… I… I guess s-so…" She smiled at his nervousness, and pulled a small tray on wheels into the bedroom.

"Please do not be afraid of me, Master Rei. My name is Hiromi, and I am a maid in the Eastern Hiwatari Manor. The Master has requested I make sure you are well rested, well fed and well looked after." On said tray was what looked like a beautifully hand-cooked meal, consisting of all sorts of delicacies that Rei had never even seen before. Which looked deliciously tempting, he had to admit. He blinked and looked up at her, confused.

"Do you mean Kai?" She nodded, slightly flustered.

"Yes, that is his name. But we are to call him by his title, not his name."

"Oh. Well… is he around?" The neko-jin unwittingly squeaked in fright as the door loudly squeaked open again, and the masculine for of Hiwatari Kai himself stalked in, head bent slightly so his bangs covered his eyes. Hiromi curtsied deeply to him, and left her own head bowed in his presence.

"Good evening Master. Master Rei has been well rested and looked after, and soon to be well fed." He nodded to her rigidly.

"Good. Leave us be now." As Kai spoke, a shiver went down Rei's spine. He didn't fully understand why or how he could just turn into jelly with a simple sentence from this man, and he wasn't yet sure he liked it. The maid nodded politely and left, door clicking shut behind her. Warily, the neko-jin raised his eyes to look up at Kai, hand subconsciously fisting in the sheets beside him. The vampire lifted his head, the crimson of his eyes watching the tanned youth intently through slate bangs. "Rei…" The youth stiffened as Kai stepped towards the bed, stopping beside it. "Rei, Rei, Rei… Rei, I am so sorry for what I've done to you." He took the small, tanned hand into his own and knelt down.

"You are…?"

"Please Rei, I… I never _wanted_ to hurt you, I would never dream of it, but I…" Rei breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing once again. He didn't need Kai to beg for forgiveness to know that he was sorry, and squeezed the larger hand.

"It's okay Kai, I know you weren't yourself. But I don't understand…" The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows as Kai sat down on the bed, and he moved to accommodate him more. "I don't understand why a man would do this to his own grandson." Kai narrowed his eyes, and Rei could see the crimson swirling in anger.

"Because, Rei. He is a sick and twisted vampire. He is one of the Ancients who began this war, and will stop at nothing to come out victorious. He feels I am the Black Sheep of the clan, and thus I am excluded now from planning, rights to the Hiwatari fortune and… rights to be happy." Crimson locked with gold. "Rei… he knows that I… that I care for you. I can no longer ensure your safety outside of these walls… for that, I apologise." He raised Rei's small hand to his lips, and pressed them against Rei's knuckles as a slightly red hue stained the neko-jin's cheeks. "I need you to know that I do care for you Rei. And I want to be here for you." Rei sighed and gave Kai's hand a squeeze before bringing it up against his cheek and closing his eyes.

"I want… I want to be with you too Kai. I think I'm ready to make my decision."

"You are?" The sun-kissed boy nodded.

"I care for you a lot, too. I love you, Kai, I just don't know if I'm _in_ love with you… yet." A chuckle rumbled from the vampire's throat.

"Kon Rei, you are strange in many ways. I do not wish to turn you, though…" Rei frowned.

"Then how are we supposed to be together? I don't want to leave you behind." The masculine form glanced away, pondering upon this.

"Well, I could… there is a way, Rei. You have met Max and Takao, have you not?" A nod. "Takao is human, and Max is a vampire. They are lovers, which I'm sure you gathered… to the point, Takao is Max's pet. I myself find this term derogatory, however, it gives said 'pet' an elongated life and means of thought sharing." Rei blinked.

"Wait, so you mean if I were to become your pet I'd be able to stay with you?"

"Forever, my sweet." The neko-jin gave him a small smile.

"I want to do it then. I want to be your pet, forever." Kai leaned over the smaller frame, an arm either side of him.

"If you really trust me, Rei, then to do so I will have to leave my mark upon your neck. It will not hurt as it did before, I promise you." Rei merely nodded at him, lifting his chin and turning his head to the side, showing the length of his neck. Kai felt his canines start to sharpen and grow, and before long he leant down and pierced the tanned skin just behind the main arteries. He felt and heard Rei gasp sharply, and suckled on the bruised skin in hopes of comforting the neko-jin. No, he was not just 'sucking Rei's blood'; Kai was mixing his saliva with Rei's bloodstream. If he were to mix his blood with Rei's, Rei would turn into a vampire - which he would not allow to happen. After a moment he removed himself, and pulled a small vial from a pocket. "What I am about to rub on the wounds may sting, my sweet, but it is to scar them over. That is my mark, and your brand. No vampire should dare touch you from now on." He poured a small amount of the thick, oily liquid onto his fingers, then smeared it over the two small wounds on Rei's neck. He flinched away.

"Shit Kai, that really _does_ sting!" Kai lent down and nuzzled his chin, placing small kisses along his jawline.

"I'm sorry, but it will only be short-lived." Crimson eyes watched as blood stopped leaking from the two small holes, and very soon they both scarred over. "Beautiful… you are nothing but perfect Rei, do you realize?" Smiling lightly, Rei fingered the marks on his neck.

"And I'm yours now. I guess this means we can relax a little?" The bluenette leant down again and began to nibble on the neko-jin's earlobe, a hand finding its place on a sensitive thigh and squeezing. Rei felt his cheeks heat up at the small gesture, but only in his dreams had it gone further than this. He spread his legs a little wider, feeling that familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach when he was alone at night.

"All mine. I like the sound of that. Just as much as I love the way you would moan my name in your sleep every night you were in that village of yours, Rei…" Kai ran his tongue along the outer shell of Rei's ear, eliciting a shudder. "I could make you moan like that now… and feel even better than you would in those dreams. Would you like that?" Rei let out a shaky breath and shifted underneath him as the hand slid higher up his thigh, massaging it with his thumb.

"I-I think it would be worth trying, I mean… it's got to happen sooner or later, hasn't it?" The vampire chuckled next to Rei's ear and used his other hand to pin the smaller boy down. He pressed his full weight against Rei, and the youth was slightly flustered upon the feeling of Kai beginning to get aroused. As well as himself.

"Definitely."

* * *

Okay, so I didn't really get past this one scene... but it's late at night and I ish tired. :3 Maaaaaaaaybe there will be a smut scene next chapter.

Reviews are always welcome, but you guys all know the drill!

xoxo


End file.
